Hate me or love me
by haka-girl Anne
Summary: A classical Yuna&Tidus story with other well known couples...first they hate each other but then fall in love in the world of wealth mixed with magic and an evil plot. Based on The Swan Princess.
1. War!

Xxx** Hate me or love me **xxX

War!

Xxx xxx xxX

It was a happy year for Osaka and Okinawa family. They were very rich, good neighbours and besides that parents. Henry and Olivia had a boy on 22 of June Alexander and Isabella Osaka had a baby girl on 22 of December. The boy was named Tidus and the girl Yuna. When the children were put together for the first time they hit their heads and had two big bumps. They started to cry and they have hated each other since then. Their parents have tried to reconcile them but every time Yuna and Tidus met someone got hurt.

Tiduses mother Olivia has always had a delicate health but soon after Tiduses first birthday she got sick and stayed in the bed. She died after a year.

Xxx xxx xxX

Every year Tidus had a birthday party and all the cool kids were there. Every year they had a big party by the pool and every year Tidus had to invite Yuna. Tidus was against it every time.

The garden was decorated with lanterns and balloons for Tiduses 13th birthday. The children were playing in the water while the grown-ups could chat by the tables. It was full of people when Yunas limo stopped in front of the gate.

"Are you sure you have everything, my lady?" Harold, Yunas butler asked while she got out of the car. She had long brown hair, pale skin and sparkly by- coloured eyes. "Yes, thank you. I'll be fine." Yuna said and straightened her pink cap. She wore a pink sleeveless shirt, matching shorts and white slips. "Are you absolutely sure? I feel bad that your parents are not here…" Harold gave Yuna her bag and sat back into the car. "Bye!" Yuna said as the car took of.

_I hate it, I hate it I hate it! Why am I here? Oh, I forgot- It's the way a lady acts. Yeah, what do they know…since when I'm a lady!_

She gritted her teeth and walked to the garden where Nancy, Tiduses maid welcomed her.

"Oh, welcome. I thought that you won't come." She said smiling. "Well, I almost didn't…" Yuna said quietly to herself.

"You can put your things in there, the dressing cabin is in there and the towels are in there." Nancy showed Yuna the cabins next to the lying chairs and a pile of towels beside it.

"Thanks." Yuna said grumpy and went to the cabin. When she passed the pool she saw Tidus who was playing Blitzball with his best friend Wakka Kawashi, who was an athletic red headed boy. Tiduses bronze skin and golden hair were shining in the sun. He was smiling and winking his blue eyes to the girls who were sitting by the pool and giggling.

_That ass will never change…_

Yuna got into the cabin and changed into her white bathing suit. When she was finished she looked out her present for Tidus and went to the pool. "Hm, hm…" she cleared her throat to get Tiduses attention. He turned around and when he saw Yuna the smile from his face was gone. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your wonderful parent invited me so here I am!" Yuna said sarcastically. "Um, would you get out of the pool, please. Tidus made a weird facial expression. "And why would I do that, you filthy freak?" Everybody silenced and observed Tidus and Yuna. Yuna sighted "So I could give your freaking present, you big dumb ass!" Yuna and Tidus were looking into each others eyes with deep anger, but Nancy saw it and ran to stop the fight. "Not again…" She sighted heavily. "Tidus, would you get out of the damn pool and take the present so we could all be unharmed!"

Tidus crossed his arms and shake his head. "Now!" Nancy ordered. Tidus swam to the edge, got out and stood in front of Yuna. Yuna lifted up a big packet wrapped in blue paper and dropped it in front of Tiduses feet. "Happy birthday, Tidy boy!" She said with anger and walked away.

_She is not gonna get away with that. This means war!_

Tidus turned around. "Hey, Wakka! Come here!" Tidus called. "What?" Wakka asked. "I have an idea to humiliate our dear Yuna Osaka…" Tidus had a catty smile on his face.

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna was burning of anger when she sat to her lying chair.

_I hate him! And why am I even here…_

She took her cell phone from her bag and started to dial her house number but she stopped

_No, this means I'm giving up. No, I will make him pay. And I have just the plan to ruin his party…_

Yuna smiled and ran to Nancy. "Excuse me, where are the bathrooms…" She asked with a cute little smile. "Go inside that door, it's the second door on left." Yuna turned around and ran inside. Instead of going to the bathroom she ran to the kitchen to get honey, chocolate, salt, muster and a pair of scissors. She also found a bottle of green paint and a CD. On it was a note- "Tidus singing at age 3". Yuna smiled when she thought how the others are going to react when they hear it.

At the time Tidus and Wakka had their own plans in mind. They had collected a bucket of worms, glue, white paint and a bottle of brandy. "Ok, you know what to do. Let's go!" Tidus said and putted the tings into a bag. They were both laughing.

Yuna had already messed up the birthday cake with beautifying it with muster, poured the green paint into the Jacuzzi, replaced the CD inside the stereo with the CD she had found, ruined the juice with salt and mixed the sun lotion with honey and chocolate. She was now cutting everybody's clothes.

Tidus looked out of the door. "All clear, you go drink her brandy while I will paint her chair. Understood?"

"But if she will understand what she is drinking when I give it to her?" Wakka asked.

"I don't know; just pour it into her glass…" Tidus ran to her chair and started painting it while Wakka poured brandy into her glass. When they were done they ran away to see what is going to happen. Yuna came out from a cabin and looked around with a pleased face. She decided to go into the water and so she did.

"Hey, Wakka. Go and put some worms into Yunas cake piece. I have to do something." Tidus whispered and ran to Yunas chair. He covered her towel with clue.

"Everybody, who wants cake!" Nancy called and everyone ran to her. Yuna saw it and got out of the pool. "Tidus go and tend our guest Yuna!" Nancy said to Tidus. Tidus just sent her a mean look but he took a piece of cake and took it to her. "Here you are, my lady." Tidus said to Yuna and bowed. "Are you insane?" Yuna asked but took it. She examined it for a second and made sure that there were no muster on it. "Thanks."

Tidus didn't say a word when Yuna took the first bite. She chewed a couple of times but then started to scream and spit it out. "There are worms in it! WORMS!" She started to cough out and took a sip from her glass of juice. She spit it out to. "What is it? It is disgusting" Tidus just laughed and said "That is for the big dumb ass…" Then someone jelled. "Hey Tidus. This is a good one; can you bring out the real cake now?" Tidus was confused. "This is the real cake. What do you mean?"

"Then why does it taste like muster and the juice is salty?" Tidus turned around and saw a smile on Yunas face. "And this is for the filthy freak."

"Fine, fine…You want a battle, lets make it a battle!" Tidus said crossing his hands. "Fine!" Yuna said when two girls called Tidus. "Tidus, come into the Jacuzzi with us."

"Sure!" He ran to the girls who were now inside the Jacuzzi. One of them raised her arm to fix up her hair but her arm but it was green. She yelled and got out from the Jacuzzi. She was all green and so was her friend. "Do you think this is funny? We are out of here!" The girl ran to the cabins but Tidus turned to Yuna. Yuna only smiled back and went to her chair. She lied down but she felt it was wet. She raised her arm and it was white, her back and hair were white. She stood up slowly and looked at her long hair covered with white paint.

_Thank you, thank you so much. I spent so much time to grow them…_

She took a towel next to the lying chair but it was covered with glue and it stuck into her hair. She screamed from anger when Tidus walked to her slowly with scissors in his hand. "It looks like you need some help." He laughed. "Get away from me, you fucking bastard. Look what you have done to me!" Yuna screamed. Nancy had heard her and ran onto the scene. "What happened in here?"

"The towel is stuck in my hair, just get it of!" Yuna snapped. Nancy looked her hair. "I'm afraid that the only way is to cut it of…"

"NO!" Yuna stepped back. "It is the only way. Or do you want to walk around with a towel on your head?" Nancy asked. Yuna looked her for a second doubting but then she nodded. "Just do it fast…" Nancy took the scissors and cut the towel of. With the towel came a big handful of hair. Yuna looked her hair and hided her face into her hands. The smile from Tiduses face was gone.

_Is she…crying…No way, Yuna never cries…_

But then the girls who had been painted green ran out from the cabins. They had their clothes with them and they were cut to shreds. And then the CD with Tidus singing started to play.

_And now Tidus is going to sing us a song he learned. What I it Tidus?_

_It is "Mary had a little lamb"_

_Good, Tidus. Can you sing it to?_

_Yes I can. "Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb…"_

Tidus was standing still looking how everybody around him laughed, even Wakka and Nancy. His party was ruined, his reputation was gone. He looked at Yuna and grabbed her arm. "You ruined everything!"

"Look what you did to me!" Yuna screamed back "So I'm happy that I did it!" Tidus and Yuna started to fight when Tiduses dad Henry walked in. When he saw what was happening he ran to separate two angry children. "Tidus, what are you doing. You are fighting with a girl!" Henry said angrily. "She started it!" Tidus said to him. "And now you are blaming her. What is wrong with you, boy?" Henry asked. Yuna looked down. "I'm sorry, Mr Okinawa, but he is right. I started it, it is entirely my fault." Yuna had a quiet innocent voice. "I'm sorry, Tidus…"

Tidus was confused. "She is lying, she is not sorry!" Tidus pointed a finger on her. "Where are your manners, Tidus? Now accept the apologize." Henry said looking Tidus with a glare.

"Never!" Tidus said shaking his head. "I see that I have done enough harm in here so I will just go home…" Yuna said quietly. "Are you sure?" Henry asked her. "I will just get my stuff…" she took her clothes and her bag but when she passed Tidus she whispered to him "I win!"

_I hate that girl. What girl, she is a monster!_

Tidus looked how his father sent Yuna to the gate.


	2. On that day

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

On that day

Xxx xxx xxX

It has been 6 months from Tiduses birthday and now was Yunas turn to have a party."Dad, do I have to go." Tidus asked an hour before the party started from his father who red the paper.

"Yes and no excuses this time. You haven't apologised to her about what happened on your birthday." Henry said with a blaming look. "It wasn't my fault, she started it!" Tidus crossed his arms. "Blaming again. I don't understand why you don't like her…She seams to be a pretty nice girl."

"She is not nice! And I'm not going to stay in there for a long time." Tidus started to leave.

"Wait, I have something to tell you. I'm going to hire a new adviser. His name is Seymour and he is going to arrive tomorrow. "And why do I need to know this?" Tidus asked not turning around. "He is going to be your teacher until you will go to school in Zanarkand next spring. So you have to act properly, I want you to get in there. Is the best sports school ever…" Tidus nodded and Henry continued reading.

Xxx xxx xxX

"You look so beautiful" Isabella sighted when looking her daughter. Yuna wore a white dress decorated with pearls. There were white angel wings on her back and her hair were fixed up in a complex coiffure. "Come, put on your coat. The guests are almost here." Yuna sighted and took her white rabbit fur coat.

"Where is daddy?" She asked when Isabella dragged her to the gate. "He called me 10 minutes ago, he will be in here about an hour…Oh, Mr. Osaka is in here!" Isabella clapped her hands together when Henry and Tidus got out from their car. Tidus didn't bother to hide his unpleasantness and his bad mood when carrying Yunas present.

"How good to see you, Henry. And Tidus, how are you?" Isabella asked with a big smile.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Tidus said with crossed teeth.

"What I told you to do, Tidus?" Henry said and pushed Tidus closer to Yuna. "Happy birthday and I apologise because what happened at my party."

"Thank you." Yuna said and took the present Tidus handed her.

"What is he talking about" Isabella asked looking Yuna when new guests arrived.

"Nothing, it was a small accident. Go and lead them inside, I will stay here…" Yuna said with a fake smile and handed the present to her.

"Ok, Yuna. Henry, Tidus, would you come inside please?" Isabella said showing them the door.

Xxx xxx xxX

After the festive dinner the grown ups gathered in the salon where Isabella chatted with her friends and the men drank brandy and smoked cigars. The children were playing in the winter garden. Tidus was sitting under the window watching the snow fall.

_I have to get my revenge…"I win" Huh, you won the battle but not the war. I'm gonna get you…_

He stood up and decided to do as much damage to her starting with her room. She started to leave the winter garden when Yuna stopped him. "And where do you think you are going?" She asked with her hand on her hip.

"To the bathroom, you moron. Or is it forbidden in this house?" He asked with an angry look.

"You really think that I'm so stupid? I know you have something in mind so I will go with you." She said and started to walk. "Come on, I haven't got all day…" Tidus followed her with rage and locked himself to the bathroom. "Hurry up, you snail!" He heard behind the door.

"Fuck!" He said and hit the bath with his foot. "She is smart but I will get her. I need a plan…" He silenced because he heard Yunas mother voice.

"Yuna, something has happened. Come, I will tell you on the way, we need to hurry." Tidus listened how the footsteps disappeared and opened the door. There was no one in the hallway and he ran to search Yunas room.

After looking into every room in the house he found it. Everything in this room seamed to be pink- the walls, the fluffy bed, the writing desk, the curtains, the balcony and even the bathroom. But it seamed that all the things in the room were hardly used. Tidus walked to Yunas writing desk and there was a chest. It was locked but Tidus found a key from a drawer. Inside it was a book. He opened it. On the page was written about Tiduses birthday. The ink was blurred from some spots like she would have cried and at the bottom of the page was written wit large letters "I hate you Tidus. I wish you were dead!"

He shut the book and threw it away. "I hate you to!"

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna and her mother were in the car. "Yuna, listen to me, you have to be strong right now. What I'm going to tell you…" Isabella said to Yuna when they drove to the city. She sighted and tears started to fall. "It's that…It's about daddy."

Yunas face turned white. She understood what her mother tried to tell her.

"Daddy had an accident when he was driving home. He is at the hospital right now." Isabella looked at Yuna who didn't say a word. "He was rushing home to your party, he didn't want to miss it and…Oh, Yuna" Now tears were covering Yunas face to but she was silent. Isabella held Yuna in her hands and tried to hide her own tears. "He will be ok, don't worry…he will be ok…"

Xxx xxx xxX

"We are here to see Alexander Osaka. I'm his wife…" Isabella said to a nurse in a hospital.

"He is in the room 617. Dr. Clark is with him." The nurse said looking at her notes.

"Thank you…" Isabella said and took Yunas hand. They went to look Alexander's room. The doctor stood behind the door and talked with Alexander's driver whose head was tied. Isabella ran to the doctor. "Doctor, how is he?"

"We couldn't stop the inner bleeding. He hasn't got much time…" Isabella lost her balance and fell. "Madam, are you ok, madam…"

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine" she said and burst into tears. The doctor helped her up. "I'm sorry, is there anything I could do…" The driver asked.

"No…May we see him?" Isabella said wiping away the tears.

"Of course." The doctor said and opened the door. Alexander lied on the bed. There were a lot of machines and wires around him. Yuna walked to her dad. Alexander opened his eyes. "Hi, sweetie. Happy birthday, my angel…"

Yuna cried. "It's all my fault…It's my fault. It you wouldn't have rushed so hard you…"

"No, Yuna. It's not your fault; you had noting to do with it. Don't blame yourself like this…" Alexander placed his hand on Yunas face. "Now remember Yuna, that I will always love you. You are all I ever wanted…And Isabella, my wife, my world…I love you both"

Isabella stood next to her husband and kissed him. "I love you to…"

Yuna closed her eyes and held Alexander's hand. "Don't leave us, daddy. I need you…Don't leave, please…"

"I will always watch you…remember that…I will…watch you both…forever…" He closed his eyes. Yuna could feel as his hand slacked and fell on the bed. His breading relented and his heart stopped. Te line showing his heartbeats turned into a straight line. The doctor rushed to him calling the nurses. Isabella pulled Yuna away while the doctor tried to revive him. Yuna struggled and screamed.

The doctor's exertions were no use. "Time of death…19.26." He covered Alexander's face with a white sheet. Yuna pulled herself louse from her mother's hands and ran out. She ran out from the hospital into the snow. She fell on her knees and cried. The snowflakes covered her when Isabella walked to her, kneeled and hugged her.

"Mommy, what are…we…going to …do now…" Yuna sobbed.

"You still have me, don't you? We are going to live this through together…"


	3. Who you really are

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

Who you really are

Xxx xxx xxX

It has been a week from Alexander's death. Isabella had to take over the company and arranger her husbands funeral. She was very busy all the time. Many people came to send Alexander of but Yuna refused to go to the funeral. She stayed in her room and didn't talk to anyone.

"Yuna, Yuna!" Isabella stood behind Yunas door with a salver of food in her hands. "Yuna, please, come out! You have to eat…" Silence. "Yuna…" Isabella started. "Go away, go away!" Yuna shouted.

Isabella sighted. "Ok, but I will leave the plate in here, in case you are hungry. It's your favourite." Isabella tried to coax her but gave up and placed the salver on the floor. She looked at the doorknob - he wanted to go in but then she changer her mind and left.

Inside the room Yuna lied on the bed with a brown teddy- bear in her arms. Her eyes were red from crying, she was staring a point on the sealing. Yuna couldn't sleep because she saw her father all the time. She had the same clothes on what she had a week ago. She reminded her father, how they played and laughed together. And then Yuna remembered how her mother stopped them and made Yuna study and act like a lady. She hated it.

It was dark outside and the stars were shining. A cold waft pushed the balcony door open and Yuna flinched. She looked outside, how the stars were twinkling. She stood from her bed and walked to the balcony. Yuna looked up and then a star fell right above the cliff that stood next to the river.

Yuna opened her mouth.

_That's it! If I want to be with my dad again I have to be dead to…_

Yuna turned around and ran out of her room. She sneaked out and ran trough the cherry trees. They were all covered with frost what made them look like crystal. Yuna ran toward the cliff edge. She slowed down and looked down the edge. The river edges were in ice but the water was still flowing. She stepped on the edge and a tear dropped from her eye.

_Good bye everyone…I wont be a bother to you any more…_

It was very cold outside and she had only a thin T- shirt and jeans on. Yuna shivered and then she slipped and fell.

Xxx xxx xxX

Isabella returned to Yunas room to talk with her but when she saw that the door was opened she walked in. She turned on the light and looked around but didn't see anyone. "Yuna, where are you? Yuna…" Then she noticed that the balcony door was opened and cold wind was coming in. She walked to it to close the door but then she looked the sky and stopped.

_Today is our wedding anniversary…I was so happy on that day, Alexander. Please, if you can hear me, help our daughter…_

Then she noticed that someone was running outside. She looked closer and saw it was Yuna. She ran out of the room and to the door. She grabbed a coat when Harold saw her. "Madam, where are you going?"

"It's Yuna. She is outside and she is heading to the river…" Harold undaunted and went out with Isabella.

Xxx xxx xxX

Tidus was sitting inside the car next to his father and looked out of the window. They were driving to the airport to see Seymour. He reminded Alexander's funeral and how Isabella said to Henry that Yuna refused to go and didn't talk to anyone.

_I wonder what its like to lose a father. I know that my mother is dead but I even don't remember her…I probably would shut myself out to…_

_Wait, what am I thinking about. I hate Yuna. I'm not supposed to feel sympathy for her…_

Tidus shake his head when they arrived at the airport and headed to the runway.

"Now, Tidus, listen. From now on you are going to learn good manners, reactions, speed and accurateness in all classes. Seymour is a very respected and wise man. Understood?" Henry asked Tidus when they stood on the airstrip. "Seymour is my old friend and I want you to respect him." Tidus just nodded when a tall man with blue hair came out of Henry's private plane. He walked slowly and decorously.

"How good to see you Seymour!" Henry said to him and shook his hand. "You too, old friend…"

"I want you to meet my son Tidus. He will accept you teachings until he will go to Zanarkand. He needs a good teacher, otherwise he will drop out." Henry explained.

"Nice to meet you Tidus. I'm sure we are going to be friends, right?" Seymour said with a fake smile and raised his hand. Tidus looked into his cold eyes. They looked very threatening and commanding so Tidus accepted his hand. "Charming."

"Shall we go? I have found a book that I'm sure you know how to handle…" They started to walk when Henry and Seymour talked about business. Tidus reminded Seymour's cold look and shivered.

_This man seams suspicious. And exactly he is a good friend of my father. I have never heard of him…He is freaky_

They sat into the car and started to drive.

"What was this book you wanted to show me?" Seymour asked. "Oh, that. Well, it's about some magic stuff but it is written in a language I don't know. And it is only one half of the book, the other side is gone." Henry said.

"I see…" Seymour smiled and looked at Tidus. "And you, when are you going to start your teachings?"

Tidus looked him back but didn't say a word. "He will start tomorrow. The sooner, the better." Henry answered for him.

"Charming…" Tidus shivered again.

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna had slipped over the edge. Suddenly everything slowed down. Yuna saw soft violet light and felt warm. She saw a big winged bird- dragon like animal with golden wings and red feathers but then closed her eyes and passed out. This bird flew under her and caught Yuna before she touched the ground. Isabella and Henry ran on the cliff and saw how the bird landed softly and bended.

Isabella couldn't believe her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming. The bird looked into her eyes and then Yuna who lied on her back unconscious. Henry walked to it slowly and took Yuna. Then again with soft violet light the bird disappeared.

Isabella covered from her fright when Henry held Yuna in front of her. She wrapped her inside the coat and touched her chin with her fingers.

"Let's go inside..." Isabella said and they walked to the house.

Xxx xxx xxX

When Henry had placed Yuna to her bed and Isabella had made sure she was safe she went to the library. She headed to an old and large dark chest with golden frame. She opened it and took out an old book. Its covers wooden, the pages were yellow and old and the text was in another language. But there was a part missing from it.

Isabella started to flip it through until she found what she wanted. There was picture of the same animal who rescued Yuna.

"It can't be..." Isabella was shocked. "My Yuna is a summoner..."


	4. New masters

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

New masters.

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna had been sleeping for three days now and Isabella was getting worried. She looked up her disavowed relative Auron and decided to make him a visit.

Isabella stood behind the door she had seen only once when her mother brought her here. It was a hidden castle in the mountains. There was a calming but still somehow magical aura around this place. Isabella made three knocks on the door and waited nervously. A young boy opened the door. "Can I help you, madam?"

"Yes, I'm looking for master Auron. Is he here?" Isabella asked with a small doubt.

"Yes, he is our teacher. Come in, please." The boy called her in and closed the big door. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." The boy left and Isabella had a chance to look around. It was very cosy and warm in here, there were many candles lighting the room, beautiful wooden stairs, stone walls and many mysterious weapons on them. Isabella heard children talking and laughing.

The boy returned but this time some one else was with him. A tall man with long cerise robe and silver hair walked to Isabella. "Glenn said you wanted to see me" the man said. "Yes, master. I don't believe you remember me. I'm Isabella, Isabella Osaka." Auron recognised her when she had said her name. "And what brings you here?" Auron asked. "It's about my daughter. I believe she is a summoner…"

Auron boggled. "...oh, I see. Let's continue in my office." Auron showed Isabella the way to a very uncommon office. It was filled with very weird objects. "Please, sit down, Ms. Osaka. Can I get you anything?" Auron asked after closing the door after him. "No, thank you. I'm in a hurry to go back home. She has been unconscious for a while now after the accident…" Isabella said still standing up.

"Tell me about it. You said you believed your daughter is a summoner. This gift has been deceased for very long now, it has become even a legend." Auron said and sat down to his desk. Isabella took out the old book from her bag and began to search the right page. She placed it on the table and turned it to Auron.

"You see, Yuna summoned this creature three days ago and she has been sleeping ever since. We don't know how or why she was on that cliff but she was and this animal rescued Yuna from falling to death." Isabella said while Auron was examining the book. "Where did you get this book?"

"It is a family heritage, my mother gave it to me." Isabella said. "Can you read it?"

"You have to understand that it is a very powerful book…" Auron said with big interest of the book. "But there is a part missing?"

"Yes, it was like this when I got it. You may keep it, I don't have any use of it. But actually I wanted to ask you to teach Yuna to handle her so called gift. I'm worried about her health and these creatures she is summoning. I don't want her to be scared of them and maybe even herself. You understand?" Isabella asked stepping closer and taking out a business card. "My address and my number are on it. Call me when she may come, if she is ever going to wake up..."

Auron took the card from Isabella's hand. "Don't Worry, I'll find you. She will be in good hands in here…" Isabella nodded and left the room.

Xxx xxx xxX

Tidus was woken by Nancy's perky voice. "Time to get up, you will be late like this. You know that he doesn't like waiting." Nancy had brought a plate of food to Tiduses room and she was now looking out some clothes. Tidus opened his eyes slowly and tried to find his way out of his messed up bed. "What time is it?" he asked with a big yawn. "It is almost eight and you are going to be late!" Nancy was running around the room opening the curtains and trying to clean Tiduses stuff around the floor. "Don't you know anything about putting things into their place?" Nancy asked while Tidus was in the shower. "Everything is on its place…" he called behind the water babble. "Ok, I give up. And you better be down son!" Nancy said before leaving the room.

"I won't…" Tidus yawned and dried himself. He was slow and dozy while he was dressing and even slower eating. Then finally he managed to leave his room and go down stairs when Seymour was waiting for him. "You were late, Mr. Okinawa!"

"Sorry…" He yawned and started walking to the library when he was stopped by Seymour. "I need explanation, boy"

"I was late only few minutes, I'm tired, ok. Why are you being so harsh, master?" Tidus asked. "You haven't seen what harsh is yet, but where you are going you will so get used to it. For being late you have to…cut the grass and for being brash you will…um…learn the keisen students rules by heart! Now go, we have work do to!" Tidus walked to the library with anger but h didn't say anything to increase his punishments.

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna opened her eyes and rose up like nothing had happened. She wrinkled her hands and looked at the clock on her desk. "Oh my, it is so late! Was I up so late last night…maybe, I don't remember…" Yuna shrugged her shoulders and went to wash herself. When she was dressed and she was combing her hair she still tried to remember but she couldn't and she gave up. Instead she went to the kitchen to get some food. "Man, I'm hungry. Like I haven't eaten in days…"

She walked to the fridge and started to search her favourites. Isabella walked to the kitchen to and placed her coat on the table. "I need coffee…Hi Yuna…Yuna?" Isabella looked Yuna and ran to hug her. "You are awake. It thought that something is wrong with you, I wanted to call the doctor and…"

Yuna was standing in Isabellas embrace with a bowl of grapes in one hand and ice-cream in other puzzled. "Is something wrong with me, I feel fine…" Yuna said when Isabella let go of her. "You don't remember don't you…I mean you don't know." Isabella said.

"Know what?" Yuna asked. "Ok, come and sit down. I need to tell you something."

Yuna closed the fridge door and placed the things on the table. Isabella walked to the dining room and sat on the couch with Yuna. "I wanted o ask you why you were on the cliff three nights ago?" Isabella asked.

"I was on the cliff?" Yuna asked back. "I don't know but you were. I don't want to assume the worst but you fell down."

Yuna looked Isabella and then herself. "Am I not supposed to be dead then?"

"Yes, but you see, something happened. You summoned a creature who rescued you. You are summoner, Yuna."

Yuna lifted her eyebrow. "Translation, please. What means summoned. I can talk with animals. Am I some kind of freak…"

"No, no. It's a gift that our family had long ago. I don't know much about it but it is rare. I don't want you to be scared, it is not a bad thing." Isabella tried to explain calmly.

"It's not a bad thing! That's right- being a freak is not definitely a bad thing. What's next- I will turn green and run into the wild?" Yuna panicked.

"No, no, nothing like that at all. You have to understand that this is a good thing. You are special, the last summoner in the family. I was worried at first to but I guess it is meant to be…" Isabella tried to explain calmly.

"I don't know. This is weird…" Yuna said shaking her head.

"No, not at all. There is a place at the mountains where you can learn to use summoning. There are many other children with special gifts in there."

"There are people like me?" Yuna asked. "Maybe…Auron told me that is has faded into a legend." Isabella said and placed her hand on Yunas cheek. "Don't worry, you will be fine in there." Yuna sighted. "Ok, I will go there, but promise me that I can come back if I want to."

"I promise." Isabella said. There was a little smile on Yunas face.


	5. Let the games begin

Xxx **Hate me or love me** xxX

Let the games begin

Xxx xxx xxX

"TIDUS!" Nancy screamed and ran to his room. "You are so dead now. You have to get up! I can't believe you slept in!" Nancy said while she was shaking a very sleepy and confused Tidus. He just didn't want to wake up so Nancy grabbed his arm and dragged him under the shower. She turned on the cold water dowsed him with it. Now Tidus was the one screaming. "I'm drowning, I'm drowning!"

"Ah, pull yourself together. And you want to join a blitzball team…TODAY!" Nancy said while Tidus was recovering from his shock and shaking the water out of his hair. "Today…Today?" Tidus asked and his eyes widened. He started to run around his room grabbing things and stuffing them into his sports bag. Then he ran out of the room.

"3, 2, 1…" Nancy counted when the door opened and Tidus returned with abashment. "Forgot something?" Nancy asked with a grin. Tidus didn't answer. Instead he pulled on the first pair of jeans on the floor and a t-shirt that was on his bed. When he was pulling on his socks Nancy left the room but stopped on the floor. "Grab something to eat from the kitchen but hurry. You are late already…" Tidus sent her a venomous look but she just laughed.

When he was finally finished and running to the car with a toast in his mouth Henry finished his call with his phone. "…He's here, don't worry. I'm sorry for all of this. Thank you for your patience." He put the phone into his pocket but before he could start bristle at Tidus he was already in the car. Henry also sat in and the car took of. "Where were you, boy? I called the coach and asked him to wait for you!" Henry said with an angry tone. Tidus looked away. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Look, I'm not so proud abut it to. I'm looking like a snob turning up there like this. Its gonna look like I had already bought my place!"

"That's not like that and you know it. Just because you have a wealthy father doesn't mean that you won't have any skills." Henry said. "And if anyone is going to rub it under your nose prove the other way in the water! Understood? I don't want you to fight." Tidus just nodded but continued looking away.

Xxx xxx xxX

The car stopped in front of a huge building with a sign "Zanarkand Tejina Hitoshirenu Sports School". "Wow…" Tidus whispered looking at it. Henry smiled. "I was scared to when I came here…" He said and Tidus turned his head to look his father. "You went here?" Henry nodded. "I got a scholarship when I was about your age. When I cot an injury I couldn't play anymore so I decided to continue on business but that's not important now." Henrys phone rang. Someone told him something and he then fast took out his lap-top. "Hey, I'm sorry. I can't come with you. Work…"

Tidus looked him but then opened the door to step out when Henry added when taping and reading. "Call me, I want to know everything. Ok!"

"Ok…" Tidus said and closed the door after him. He looked how the car drove of, he even didn't know did he want to be here or not. Tidus pulled the big bag on his shoulder and started walking to the big scary building.

He stepped into the empty hall and looked around. In the middle was a miniature blitzball stadium and on the walls were endless shelves covered with trophies. Tidus looked them closer, beside every one were a name and a year. Right away a picture of a trophy with his name came into his mind but a familiar voice broke that picture. At the other end of the hall stood Wakka in his usual blitzball shorts. "Hey, you made it. I thought something happened to you." He said to Tidus who ran to him. "Come, the coach is getting mad!" Wakka said and they started walking to the outer pools behind the building.

"Hey, whas up with you?" Wakka asked. "I haven't seen you lately and yesterday you said at the chat that you were tired. It was like 9 or something then?"

"It's my so called teacher Seymour. He's been a real pain in the ass with all the homework I have been doing since he came. He's teaching me history and stuff plus how to play the game I practically invented. I'm not telling he didn't know what he was doing but…Comon, how does knowing Spiras history and all the formulas in maths help me throw a ball?"

Wakka looked him with sympathy. "It was really tough then. And you had to do homework to?"

"Oh, and what kind of homework. It wasn't anything simple, I worked all night because if I was wrong he gave me double work to do. It was a real hell, I'm telling you. The man should be a prison guard." Tidus sighted when they had reached out into the sun and some older boys started to clap. "The mystery man had finally decided to show himself." A tall boy with strict eyes and brown hair said in front to a small group of other boys. The coach told them to shut and started to check the names. "Ok, new boys and girls. This is gonna be tough in here so don't be to sad if you re going to drop out. It's the best school in all Spira, you are the best and I want to see if you are worth your title. Ok, warm up, get into the water and we'll play some ball!" Everyone started to do exercises but the gut who had clapped before was now keeping an eye on Tidus. "Hey, who's that?" Tidus asked Wakka who was warming his arms. "That's Nooj, you don't want to mess with him…" a girl with short black hair and big blue eyes said behind them. "And who are you?" Wakka asked. "Oh, I'm Celectra, but my friends call me CT. Second time to try. Last time he almost drowned me and broke my arm in a game so I couldn't join the team."

"Why would he do that?" Tidus asked when another girl walked to Celectra. She had long light brown hair with blond and red stripes plaited behind her head. "Making new acquaintances, I see." She said and smiled to Tidus. "This is Nicky, my best friend and these are…"

"I'm Tidus and this is my best friend Wakka." Tidus introduced himself and then the coach blew his whistle. "Ok, everyone into the water." All jumped into the pool. "Pair up, we are going to do some exercises and then some simple tests. Those who are staying can play tomorrow to prove why are thy here." Everyone paired while the coach was throwing them balls to practises with.

Tidus was playing with Wakka but when he saw the others handling the ball he felt fear. What if he wasn't good enough? What his father will say when he will fall out? What if he will forget all he has learned so far? His eyes were glassed when he was imagining his father's disappointed face and Seymour smiling on the background.

"You ok?" Wakka asked when the ball he had thrown hid Tiduses head. He shook himself and grabbed the ball. "I'm fine, I'm fine…."

"Don't get scared now, man. We belong to the top league. Now lest play some ball!" Wakka said and they continued.

After the warming up the coach divided the new students into 2 groups. "Now, you are going to show me what you are made of. Nooj, get your team in the water!" He jelled.

The guy who had laughed over Tidus earlier dived into the pool and his team followed him. Tidus was in the same team with Wakka, CT and Nicky. There were some other boys he didn't know.

"Ok, who goes where?" Tidus asked. "I'll go to the defence." Nicky said.

"Ok, what about you?" Tidus looked at the 2 boys. "We have always been in the defence, I guess…"

"Ok, I'll go to the middle and you have the rest." Tidus said to Wakka and CT. "And watch out from their attack, their rough." CT warned.

Everyone took their position and the game began. Nooj got the ball and he rushed to the goal when one of Tiduses boys blocked him. Nooj made a false manoeuvre to the right but threw the ball to his left to a guy with an eye patch. He threw it right to the goal but amazingly Nicky defended it. CT got the ball and started to swim in the other direction with Nooj after her. CT threw the ball to Wakka who threw it to Tidus.

His way was clear and he made a successful shoot, he hit the goal.

The coach was impressed and Nooj was swearing but when the game continued his team got rough and took 10 points against Tiduses 2.

"Ok, you're done for now. The other teams to the water." Coach shouted when the players got out from the water. "It was a good game, I was amazed." He said when they approached him. "You need practises but there is a good foundation to build on."

"Yeah, I was impressed to." Nooj said and walked to Tidus. He raised his hand for a shake and Tidus accepted it. "Respect."

"What's the name?" Nooj asked. "Tidus Okinawa. This is my good friend Wakka Kawashi." Tidus said. "These her are Gippal and Baralay." They nodded.

"Hey, can you show me that move you did in the gate?" Gippal asked from Nicky. "Well, it's a family secret." She answered smiling.

"Well, it looks like you are going to stay." Nooj said looking at the other teams playing. Tidus nodded looking the game to with confidence.


	6. Shiro Tenshi

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

Shiro Tenshi

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna and her mother were having breakfast behind a huge table in the dining room. Yuna started to peal a grape when Harold brought in the mail. With the newspaper there was a letter with a black envelope. Isabella opened it without looking the receiver. Yuna didn't turn her attention on it and continued eating.

After reading few lines Isabella looked Yuna and held out the dark letter in front of her. "Yuna, I believe it's for you." She said. Yuna looked surprised, she had never received a letter. Yuna grabbed it with excitement and started to read the words written is silver ink.

_Yuna Osaka_

_I'm happy to notify, that you are expected to the Naiteki Taira School to start your training. My message was delayed because of the research I had to do. I await you today at 6, there will be a carriage to transport you to the temple. _

_May I remind you that Naiteki tiara School is not a prison. Visits to home are allowed and parents can see their children when needed. Personal effects and clothes are allowed but during training all students are asked to wear a uniform. We expect that students know manners and abide by the rules._

_Auron Akimoto_

Yuna raised her eyes from the letter. She was filled with very mixed emotions. In one hand she wanted to go but in the other she wanted to stay. Isabella noticed it. "So, what do you say? Are you going?" She asked. Yuna stayed silent. "You don't have to answer, you have plenty of time to think it over…" Isabella said with a kind smile. "No, I want to go…I think." Yuna said hesitating. "So what's the problem?"

Yuna looked down. "I'm not sure if I can make it. Maybe I'm too old or I haven't prepared myself. Maybe the other kids won't like me and Ill feel lonely all the time…" She said. Isabella laughed. "Yuna, where did you get ideas like that. No one will ever dislike you and I'm sure you will be just fine. Don't worry, it may be fun. You don't know before you try it out, now wont you?"

Yuna was a bit happier. "Ok, now finish you breakfast." Isabella said and started to read the newspaper.

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna had gone to her room packing her things. She looked around the room collecting most precious things but there weren't many. On the shelves next to the porcelain dolls were reference books, schoolbooks and some fairytales she really liked. Next to her bed were numerous toys, dolls, teddy-bears, a rocking horse and all sets a girl could dream of. They were all forgotten.

The most beautiful thing Yuna had was on her dresser. It was a musical box, it played a silent sad song and a graceful ballerina danced in the middle. Yuna placed it to the case carefully between towels. She also took some paper to draw, her diary and her favourite book. Her clothes and shoes were already packed.

The sun shined in from the balcony doors. Yuna walked closer and looked out. The cliffs edges looked golden in the sun. She sighted and closed the doors. She was ready to leave.

Yuna walked to the door and closed it without looking back. Isabella was waiting her on the stair and they walked to the front door together. Isabella took out a small blue box. "Yuna, I wanted to give you this. It was grannies, I wore it in my wedding. I want you to have it- special jewel for a special girl." Isabella said handing the box to Yuna. Yuna smiled to her mother and hugged her.

"Have fun then…" Isabella whispered when they let go of each other. Yuna pushed the door handle down and stepped out. There was a carriage waiting for her. Harold dealt with the luggage when Yuna sat inside.

The carriage started to ride, Isabella waved to Yuna. When Yunas home was out of sight she opened the box Isabella had given her. It was silver necklace with a flower and two buds attached to a Y-shaped pendant. Yuna recognised it from her parents wedding photos. She carefully took it out and attached it around her neck.

Yuna sat in the carriage looking out of the window. Excitement was filling her. She was imagining how her new home would look like, new friend she would have and what she would learn.

The ride seamed to take hours. The sun was rolling closer to night when the carriage was riding on the twisty and narrow road. Finally Yuna saw the castle stone walls with its towers and ornamented widows.

The carriage stopped in front of the massive door. The coachman opened the door for Yuna and helped her out. Yuna was eyeing the castle. From close it didn't look much bigger than her house but there was a weird aura around it. Suddenly Yuna felt warm and comfortable – it was a good feeling.

The coach drove off and Yuna took her case. She walked to the door but someone opened it for her. It was a tall mysterious man with a dark robe. He looked scary at first but then he smiled. "Welcome, Yuna. Exactly on time." He pulled the door fully open so Yuna could walk in.

Yuna looked around. There were many candles and torches lighting the room. A red carped covered the wooden stair that leaded up. There were some weapons on the walls.

"My name is Auron Akimoto and this is Naiteki Taira." The man spoke. "I'll show you to your room. You may need some conformation. I'm sure your roommates can answer all your questions you're afraid to as now." Auron said and went up the stair with Yunas case. Yuna followed him looking around with curious. There she saw pictures and statues she didn't understand. In many places there were writings in a different language.

Auron leaded Yuna to the third floor to the left wing. At the end of the hallway he opened the last door. Yuna stepped in and saw 4 beds separated with silky curtains, the same fabric covered the windows. There was a table and a chair next to every bed. In front of every bed there was a chest with metal ornaments. Between the windows stood a slender willow. Auron placed Yunas case on the right corner bed.

"The others will return soon. Meanwhile you can settle down and make yourself at home. We can leave all the questions to tomorrow. Now I have to go to a lesson." Auron said and made a small bow before leaving the room.

Yuna was standing in the middle of the room baffled. She slowly walked to her bed and found a bracelet made of beads on her pillow. She put it around her wrist and started to unpack. She arranged her things to the chest and just when she closed the cover the door was opened.

3 girls stepped in. They all went silent for a while when they saw Yuna but in a second they walked closer to greet the new arrival. "Heya, I'm Rikku Takara. Pleased to meet you." The girl with a messy blond ponytail and green eyes said first and bowed. She looked very cheerful and energetic. "This is Lulu Ishida and Paine Kyoto." Rikku said referring to the other girls. Lulu looked very calm and experienced. Her long black hair was tied with a band behind her head. Paine's silver hair was cut short. Both girls had red eyes. They to bowed to Yuna and she thought it would be polite to bow them back.

"So what's your name?" Rikku asked. "Oh, Im Yuna, Yuna Osaka." She said with a quivery voice. "Oh, there is no reason to be afraid, Yuna. We are friends right?" Rikku said and looked at Lulu and Paine who nodded. Yuna smiled. "Thank you for the bracelet." Yuna said. "The beads are for good luck." Rikku said and pulled Yuna sitting next to her on Yunas bed. "So, Yuna. What's your story? How did you get in here?" Lulu asked sitting the other side of her and Paine took the chair.

"Well…um…there was an accident with my father and after it he died. After the funeral I remember I was in my room not talking to anyone. That's what I remember. My mother told me that one night I wanted to kill myself on a cliff but something happened. I summoned someone who saved me from falling to death. Well, at least that's what she told me…" Yuna said.

"So, you're a summoner then?" Paine asked. "I red something about it…"

"Sensei Auron said to me it's an ancient gift but in a way it's similar to Kurai Fenikkusu." Lulu said confusing Yuna. "It's my speciality – a complicated thing." She explained.

"What about you?" Yuna asked. "Well, when I was 2 years old I set myself on fire…I played with a candle and then I held the flames on my palm. And when I was almost 3 I found a dead bird but somehow I brought it back to life." Lulu said. "I don't remember it myself but my granny almost had a heart attack when she saw me playing with a new toy." She laughed.

"We were playing catch on my 4th birthday when I somehow managed to float myself on the roof. And then I had a funny thing with kitchen knives to and that I remember. Mostly the look on my fathers face when he caught me…" Rikku said picturing something to her. "Was he mad?" Yuna asked. "No, he was surprised when I was hacking carrots…in the air!"

"And you, Paine." Yuna asked. "When I was 8 or 9 our house was robbed. The burglars were aggressive and they attacked my parents first. When they came to my room I started to fight them. On of the man went to a coma…"

"Im sorry about your parents…" Yuna whispered. "Thank you…"Paine said looking away and Rikku decided to change the subject. "We are late for dinner. Come Yuna, we'll introduce you to the others.


	7. I did it

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

I did it…

Xxx xxx xxX

5 years passed quickly for Yuna and Tidus. They both learned fast and became very good on their professions. Soon their skills were tested with exams.

Tidus had already passed the test in the water, now he had to prove himself on the paper too. Tidus sat in the hot classroom with his mates and drew schemes when the secretary came to the door. "Sir, there is a call for Tidus Okinawa." She said and everyone looked at her and then Tidus. The headmaster sent her a glare. "Can't it wait, he is having an exam at the moment…"

"I know sir, but it's the owner of the Zanarkand Abes and he said-" The headmaster stood from his seat right when he had heard the words Zanarkand and Abes. "Mr Okinawa, please follow me to my office." He said and almost ran to the door. Tidus followed the command and went out of the classroom after the headmaster whistling and clapping sending his footsteps. When he shot the door he heard the coaches voice telling the students to continue their work and the noise stopped.

Tidus went into the office little nervous. The secretary took the phone. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. He is here now…" She handed the phone to Tidus.

_Is this Tidus Okinawa speaking? _The voice spoke. "Ahah…" Was all Tidus could say back. _I believe you know who I am, so let's go straight to business. I know your results and I even saw your exam in the water last week. I have to say you impressed me. _

"Really…thanks…" Tidus said and he started to guess the reason of this call. _I called to tell you personally that you are the new member of the Zanarkand Abes team_. _Congratulations, Tidus! _Tiduses mouth fell open. "You're kidding, right. I'm too young and…" The voice laughed. _No, I'm very serious and I don't think your age is a big problem when the public sees what you can do…_

"Wow…I don't know what to say" Tidus stuttered. _Don't say anything. Well, I have to go and meet the investors. You will be contacted later about the details. Good bye._ "By…" Tidus said and handed the phone back to the secretary. "What did he say?" the headmaster asked looking very anxious. A big smile appeared on Tiduses face when he kept him in the dark. "He said that I am going to be the new member of the Zanarkand Abes…" Now the headmaster's mouth fell open. "What…no…I mean he was here watching the exam and he mentioned something about a new player but so soon…" Tidus scratched his head. "Do I have to go back to the exam now?" The headmaster looked him and nodded. "If you still want to get that paper saying – finished" He looked the clock hanging on the wall. "You have 30 minutes left, I hope its enough." Tidus nodded and left the room but instead of hurrying he took out his cellphone and sent his father a message about his new membership, then returned to the exam.

Xxx xxx xxX

Meanwhile Yuna had to pass some test too. She was sitting on her bed, her staff was lying next to her. Lulu was tying her hair together with a white ribbon in silence. She was older than Yuna and already passed the test but she had given an oath not to tell her anything. Rikku and Paine were practicing but they promised to wait her behind the door when she comes out.

"Remember to be calm, forget all logic and believe in yourself." Lulu said when she was finished. "I'll try…" Yuna said and grabbed her loyal staff. The staff was made exactly to her by some drawing she found from the old book she now knew how to read. Yuna tightened the belt around her waist and started to walk to the door. She placed her hand on the knob but stopped. "What if I fail…" Lulu smiled. "That's simple, cuz you won't. They just want to be sure you are ready to handle your gift right, that's all. Take it like…going to the doctors." Yuna turned around. "I hope it doesn't hurt…"

"You silly…relax. You have to go or you'll be late. See you later, ok." Yuna nodded and went out of the room. She walked to the upper floor where there were only 2 rooms, one was library but she had never been in the other one. Yuna held her staff tight when she stood behind the dark door. She breathed in and opened it. The room was round and in the centre there were 4 chairs, 3 of them were occupied by her teachers. She bowed to them and sat on the free spot.

"Yuna, we are going to send you into trance. You're exam will be held inside your head and we are going to join you. The images you are going to see seam real because we want to see your reactions as you would be in real life. Make your decisions carefully." Yuna nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good. Now, close your eyes." Auron said and Yuna did so. She tried to concentrate but before she knew she fell asleep.

Yuna was at her house in her old room. She saw men caring out the furniture. She watched as the room went empty, only the music box she loved was now on the floor. She went to it and sat on the floor. Yuna opened the cover and followed the dance of the ballerina with her eyes. Then a little blond girl walked in. without saying anything she walked to the box and took it. "Hey, where are you going with it" Yuna asked from the girl. "Its mine now, everything in this room is mine!" She said. "Please give it back, it means so much to me…" Yuna begged. "No, I like it and its mine!" The girl snapped.

Yuna was desperate but then she remembered the place where her father had bought it. "Will you give it back if I find you a better one?"

"Impossible…" the girl said and placed her hand on her hip. How?"

"I know the place where boxes like this are sold, I'm sure you will find a better on from there…what do you say?" Yuna squatted down and smiled to the girl. She thought about it but then nodded. "Ok, but I choose!" She smiled to and then turned to sensei Howaido. "You may go on…" She said and another picture appeared.

Yuna was standing on a dark street alone when some men appeared. They were drunk and noisy. When they saw Yuna they walked right to her. "Hey, pretty girl…you shouldn't be here alone, you know…" One of them said. They walked closer and Yuna started to back away. She had her staff with her and she was ready to use it. The men were walking closer, one of them tried to take Yunas hands but she hit him on the head. He took Yunas staff and broke it half. He threw the pieces on the ground.

Yuna panicked because her defence was gone. She looked behind her back and ran as hard as she could but her escape was pointless-she ran into a dead end and the men followed her. She heard them yelling and breaking things on the way. Yuna looked around, but there was absolutely no way out. Yuna remembered that the first rule was to calm down. She took a deep breath and tried to relax her mind. Then the men appeared again, this time they were holding guns and knives. Yunas only way out was a summon.

Yuna crossed her arms and placed them on her shoulders. She closed her eyes and prayed to Bahamut. When Bahamut appeared from the sky and stood between the vandals and Yuna waiting for her commands the leader turned to senseiYasuragi. "Your final test awaits."

The street was replaced with a hospital. She recognized the day her father died. Yuna relived every moment exactly like it was. She listened to his father saying good bye and watched as little Yuna listened. She remembered the pain and wanted to make it disappear. She wanted to keep his father alive and was almost ready to cure him with her magic when he said _I will always watch you…remember that…I will…watch you both…forever…_

Yuna looked her hands, then her father and realized that there was no way to keep him alive.

_He had to die and I had to discover my gift thought that. If the accident wouldn't had happened I would have never discovered my ability to cure others. I have to let go…_

The picture faded and Yuna woke in her chair. She felt sleepy and dizzy. Her teachers looked pleased and smiled to her. "We can talk tomorrow, now you should rest. The tests enervate your mind. Your friends are waiting…" Yuna nodded and slowly walked out of the room. It was late but Lulu, Rikku and Paine were waiting there and they looked worried. "I did it…"Yuna whispered. "What took you so long?" Rikku asked. "She's exhausted, let's take her to bed." Paine suggested. Lulu nodded and they left for their room.


	8. Invitation

Xxx **Hate me or love me **xxX

Invitation

Xxx xxx xxX

The exam had just ended and Tidus went into his room. "I can't believe it, you are younger than me and you got into the game before me..." Wakka whined while following him. "I'm surprised to..." Tidus fell on his bed with a big smile glued on his face.

Gippal walked in with his arm around CT, followed by Nooj, Nicky and Baralai. "So, why were you called?" Gippal asked. "This is gonna hurt – he is in Zanarkand Abes." Nooj said and crossed his arms. Everyone else in the room were blown dumb for a second. Baralai started to laugh. "His kidding, right..."

Tidus sat up and shrug his shoulders. "It's not official yet but so I was told." Nicky sat next to Tidus and pinched his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, my little rougey. Mommy is very happy-" Her voice was very gentle. Everyone started to laugh. "Just kidding – congratulations."

The others wanted to shake Tiduses hand too but his cell rang. He stepped away from the crowd rubbing his flushing cheek. "Hi dad..." _Hi Tidus. I just got your message. I'm very happy about you. _"Thanks..." Gippal did some move with his hand and everyone started to laugh really loud. "Hey, would you mind..." Tidus snapped at them.

_When are you coming home, I thought we could celebrate._ "The results should be out in 4 days so...at the end of the week maybe." _Ok, see you then. I'm proud of you son._ "Ok, bye...hey, is it ok for me to bring some friends. We aren't gonna see each other after the summer and..." _Sure. I've got to go now. See you at home. _

"Yeah..." Tidus whispered when the call ended. "Who was it?" CT asked and rolled off the bed right when Gippal wanted to jump next to her. "My dad. I wanted to go home as soon as possible and I was wondering if you wanted to come over." Baralai nodded. "Sure we'll come."

"It's settled then, but what are we going to do meanwhile..." Gippal was tickling CT on the ground. "Looks like our two lovebirds are already busy."

"I didn't know you got back together? Let's go outside, it's too stuffy in here anyway." Nicky said and walked to the door. The others followed her. "Hey, where are you going..." CT shook her head and hissed. "You're impossible." She grabbed Gippals hand and pulled him up. "Let's go..." He stood up and kissed CT on the neck. "What would I do without you..."

Xxx xxx xxX

"...and then he asked me out." Rikku pounced around the room when Lulu stepped in. Paine was drawing in silence and Yuna was sitting under the blanket drinking tea that Rikku had brought her. "You were up early today. And you weren't at the breakfast either." Rikku said and placed her hand on her hip. "Yeah, sensei Auron had an emergency..." She walked to Yunas bed and caressed her head "Feeling better?" Yuna nodded and put her cup on the table. "Sensei wanted me to tell you that you are ready but he reminded that there is always something new to learn." Yuna sighted with a smile.

"Oh, this came to you in the morning." Lulu handed her a letter. Rikku marched to Yunas desk and grabbed the last toast from the table while Yuna opened the letter.

"So what was the emergency?" Rikku asked with her mouth full. "I have no idea, I had to substitute him in the dawn but he cancelled all the other classes..." Paine walked to Rikku with her picture. "Here, it's finished." It was a drawing of the 4 friends as fairies. "I love it!" Rikku turned the picture round. "Hey girls aren't we cute!" Yuna raised her head. "I want something like that too! I haven't got photos of you anyway."

"I wont have the time to finish it...you are leaving home soon, like every year." Paine said and went to pick up her pencils. "What if this time it's different and you come along with me." Yuna said. "We have a big house and its empty most of the time. It won't be any bother...unless you don't want to..."

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Of course we will come."

"Great! Mother said she found me a dance teacher and the beach is practically behind the house. You can stay as long as you want to."

Xxx xxx xxX

Yuna and her friends had packed their bags and left Naiteki Taira. Like every year Harold drew through the city for Yuna to get fresh flowers and visit her fathers grave. After that they headed home but got stuck in a hold-up.

Some really loud music came from the limo next to them. "Do they think they own the road?" Paine frowned to the strident base. The roof window of the limo opened and Wakka appeared. He was looking ahead of the road.

Lulu, who was closest to the window, scrolled it down and leaned out side. "HEY!" She yelled to Wakka. Wakka looked around to see who was shouting and noticed Lulu. He pointed on himself with his thumb. "Yeah, I'm talking to you. Can you please turn it-" Lulu yelled but Wakka cut her off. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU"

Lulu sighted and stepped out to get closer to him. "Please, turn it down. Thank you..." Lulu said with botheration and pulled her long hair away from her eyes.

Wakka was staring at Lulu for some time but when her message got to him, he disappeared into the car. The music decreased but when he got out to continue talking to Lulu, she had already gone back and closed the window. Wakka returned to his seat with disappointment. "We should be moving soon..." He said and looked out. "Did you know her?" Nicky asked and pointed to the car next to them with her head.

"Huh?" Wakka woke from his thoughts. Nicky waved a hand in front of him. "What did she do, put a spell on you or something?"

"She looked like a witch to me..." CT said and shook her head with a grin. "Hocus-pocus..." Nooj whispered and everyone laughed, except Wakka who looked hurt. "Stop it!" Tidus patted him on the shoulder. "Don't take it seriously. Their only kidding, right guys?" He asked looking around and everyone nodded. "...Romeo." Again they burst into laugh and the limo slowly moved.

Back at Yunas car the girls started to get anxious. "How much more, Harold?" Yuna asked looking at the road in front of them. "Soon, very soon." Harold said and turned off the main road.

"Are you sure your mother won't mind we are coming?" Rikku turned herself on the front seat to see Yuna better. "No, it's totally ok. She wrote back and was pleased that I want to spend times with my friends." Yuna answered. "We have so much free space that some rooms haven't been used in years."

Xxx xxx xxX

After admiring some beautiful landscape out of the city the car reached the gate and drove in. Harold stopped in front of the door and the girls got out. Yuna didn't like being catered so she went to open the trunk. The front door opened and Yuna recognized Isabellas voice. She ran to her and greeted her mother with a hug. "It has been a while, hasn't it..." Isabella whispered. "It's good to be home, mom." Yuna said and stepped back. "You cut your hair?" Yuna asked and tousled Isabellas short hair. "You like it?" Yuna nodded. "I love it..."

Lulu, Rikku and Paine had lifted their bags out and were waiting for instructions. Yuna turned to them and called them closer. "Mother, these are my friends I told you about." Isabella smiled to them. "I've heard much about you. You are always welcome in here. Now, let's get you settled in." She went inside and the girls followed her. "Your rooms are upstairs..."

Isabella leaded them up and left where the guestrooms were. Yuna looked inside. "I see you have done some changes."

"I asked a young decorator to look around with a critical eye." Isabella explained. "They looked like museums before." Yuna laughed. "Yes, I remember – don't touch anything!"

"I took the entire day off so we could do something." Isabella suggested. "Are you hungry?" The girls all nodded. "Fine then, I'll get the water running and you make yourselves comfortable." She nodded and went to the kitchen. "Well, pick a room!" Yuna said and pointed to the doors. They went inside and Yuna checked if there were fresh towels and soap in the bathroom. "Unpack later, let's go downstairs. I have no idea what mom is doing there right now."

"Wow, this place is amazing. Is it old?" Paine asked when they walked the stairs. "It is supposed to be a mansion. Our family has lived here for centuries." Lulu nodded. "I noticed the coat of arms at the gate..."

Rikku stopped to tie her shoelaces and heard a knock on the door. She waited if someone would come but seamed that no one noticed and she went to open it. Behind it stood a man with a helmet on. "Hello..." She said faltering. The man took the helmet off and revealed his spiky blond hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" he asked looking someone familiar behind Rikkus back. "Rikku. I'm Yunas friend. Who are YOU?" She said staring at Tidus. "Is Isabella Osaka home?" He asked and Rikku nodded.

Tidus took an envelope from his pocket. "I'm in a hurry and I don't have time for tea and wonders how I have grown, so just give it to her, ok!" He said and handed her the envelope. "Thanks..." Tidus turned around and sat on his bike, put the helmet back on and drove away. Rikku shrug her shoulders and went inside with the envelope to join the others.


	9. Shhhh

Xxx **Hate me or love me** xxX

Shhhh...

Xxx xxx xxX

Rikku walked to the kitchen where Isabella stirred something and Yuna talked to the girls while cutting bread. She raised her head and looked at Rikku. "Where were you?" Rikku showed her the envelope. "Some really cute guy asked me to hand it to Mrs Osaka." Isabella smiled. "No need to be so formal, you can call me by my first name." Rikku nodded and handed her the paper.

Isabella turned to Yuna. "Will you please keep stirring it..." Yuna put down the knife and went to the pot while Isabella opened the envelope. Yuna bent over the steaming dish and smelled it. "Mom, I didn't know you could do it!" She said.

Isabella looked her daughter behind the card she was reading. "Hey, I was the one who taught the cook how to make it. And by the way – we are invited to a party." Isabella was choosing words and Yuna got curious. "What is it?"

"It's a masquerade at the Okinawas but before you say anything listen to me. I know you have been busy the last years and I remember what happened the last time you attended Tidus' birthday but this seams to be a special action and I'm certain that he-"

Yuna shook her head. "It's all right. I have changed and now I know how to behave...although I can't say it about Tidus." Yuna whispered the last part so Isabella didn't her but the girls did. "So, Yuna...something you want to share with us..." Lulu asked with a sly look and set her chin on her hand. Rikku had sat next to Lulu and Paine and she also looked very inquisitive.

Yuna handed the spoon to her mother and sighted. "Come on, we are dieing here." Paine said. Yuna rolled her eyes and then looked at Isabella who was trying to hide her smirk. "Lets go, I'm too embarrassed..." Yuna said and called her friends with her hand.

After they had sat down in the huge sofa Yuna managed to force herself to talk. "I feel stupid but here it goes. Tidus and I don't get along well but we were forced to go to each others birthday parties. Last time I went alone and...let's say I did my best to ruin it and Tidus did the best to humiliate me."

"How bad was it?" Lulu asked. "The party ended with very unhappy gusts. I put paint in the jacuzzi, mustard on the cake, messed with the clothes and sun lotion, changed the music with Tidus' singing and more while he tried to get me drunk, painted me white and glued a towel to my hair. And this wasn't the first time we did these things to each other."

When Yuna finished her friends started laughing and Yuna looked very insecure. "No way, the always neat and shy Yuna has been wicked." Paine said making Yuna hide her face.

"Why were you at enmity with Tidus anyway?" Lulu asked. Yuna bite her lip and searched through her mind. "I...I don't know. My first memory of Tidus is him hitting me with a rubber pony. Seams like it has lasted since the time we met and hit our heads." Yuna looked out of the window hazily. Rikku leaned closer to Yuna "Is he good looking?"

"Rikku!" Everyone yelled and turned to her. "What?" She answered with confusion. "It's only a question...so, is he?"

"Well yes, if you need to know." Yuna hissed. "Blonde hair, tanned skin and-"

"-blue eyes." Rikku finished the sentence for her and smiled. "Oh, he must have been the guy who delivered the invitation and then drove off with his bike. I thought he was too cute to be the mail man." She added quickly to avoid questions.

"Rikku, you are so..." Yuna sent her a glare. "Just come to the party, all of you, and see for your self - you'll be disappointed."

"...but..." Paine tried to say no but Yuna shook her head. "Please, you have to come. You'll be my protection so that I won't do anything stupid again." One by one the girls nodded to Yuna and she smiled. "Thanks..."

"Ok, but don't tell me you will go there looking like this." Rikku stood up and pulled Yuna next to her. "What do you have in mind?" Lulu asked from Rikku and then looked at Paine who shrug her shoulders. "She looks fine to me"

"We are gonna make you shine, princess, and then maybe he will forget how you ruined his cake." Rikku said with a devious look in her eyes and seamed very proud of her idea. Yuna decided to stay quiet and not to ruin Rikkus mood and the others didn't say anything too, so when Isabella came she found the girls in silence.

"Everything ok?" she asked and the girls turned to her and nodded. "They are coming to the party with me. Is that ok?" Yuna asked and exactly then the phone rang. Isabella hurried to answer it. "Of course. But now go and eat before it gets cold."

The girls went to the kitchen and it was filled with a delicious smell. Yuna grabbed 4 plates and some cheese from the fridge and the others sat behind the table. "What is it, the smell is divine." Lulu said. "I don't know but don't say anything before you have tasted it." She filled the plates and then grated some cheese on them. Just when she was done and the plates touched the table Isabella walked in with a hurry. "I'm sorry Yuna, I have to go. There is an emergency at the office and they need me. Oh, and about the party – Harold will take you into town later so you can rent costumes for the masquerade." She put a credit card on the table for Yuna. "I'll be home late so see you at morning." She sent the girls a wave and left.

"I totally forgot that we need masks and stuff. Why is it so fancy this time?" Yuna asked looking at the card. "Stop worrying, we'll have a blast together!" Paine said. And if not, we will have our own party." They all smiled and started to eat.

Xxx xxx xxX

After the superb taste experience Harold took to girls to town and the first place the visited was a beauty salon to fallow Rikkus plan. Yuna had no idea what to do so she took the full service for all of them. After hours filled various procedures starting from haircuts and manicures finishing with solarium and massage the girls floated out of the salon.

Next stop was a costume shop. "...and then I almost fell asleep... hiccup...on the table." Rikku said and sat on a chair to try on a pair of boots. "I think you had too many cocktails..." Lulu said frowning and looked the size on a vampires dress. "You find anything?" Rikku asked from Paine who shook her head. "Hey, it should fit you..." Lulu said to Paine and Rikku went to check on Yuna.

"You ready?" She asked. "Wait a second..." came from the cabin. Rikku turned around and noticed a familiar face. She panicked and went into the cabin Yuna was in. "What are you doi-" Yuna asked but Rikku put a hand on Yunas mouth. 'It's him' Rikku mouthed to her. Yuna lifted an eye brow. 'Tidus' Rikku mouthed again when Tidus entered the cabin right next to Yunas.

"Hiccup..." Rikku covered her mouth with her hand. "...hiccup..." Yuna held down the laughter. "...hiccup..." Came from Rikku again.

"Hey, everything ok in there?" Came from the next cabin. The girls startled. "...I'm fine..." Said Rikku with a high voice. Now Yuna bite her fist to keep herself from laughing. "Thanks for asking..." Rikku said and also wanted to laugh. "You sure?" Tidus asked again. "Yes...I'm... hiccup...fine..."

The girls tried to wait for Tidus to leave but then they heard Lulu and Paine coming. Fortunately Tidus was finished and left. Rikku quickly came out holding a finger on her lips. "Shhhh..." She said to Lulu and Paine. "You'll never guess who was here – Tidus!"

"The blond guy with the jacket?" Paine asked and Rikku nodded. Lulu raised an eyebrow but then smiled. "And you hid from him, right..." Right then Yuna opened the door and showed herself to the girls. "How is it?" She asked and put the mask on.

"...perfect!" they all said together.


End file.
